Nargles and Thestrals
by MagicGirl41
Summary: Luna and Rolf, now a collection of one-shots! Chapter 2: Wrackspurts. R&R please! *8/30/2013-I edited the first chapter a lot*
1. Chapter 1: Love at First Sight

Love at First Sight

She loved the seashore. It was a land of mystery, full of possibilities. She and her father went there in the best time, during mid-September, when the water was warm and the sky cloudy and not a soul was around. They would comb the shore for anything, anything brilliant or beautiful or mysterious. And it was at the seashore where she met _him_.

It had been the perfect day, with wind boarding on reckless and clouds that shrouded the sky in mystery, and foamy warm water. It was the kind of day where just being present made one feel _alive_, and Luna didn't believe in wasting any such days, so she had sung and danced and twirled around and around until she fell, not caring if someone did saw, if anyone was even there. But someone did see. And hear. He offered her his hand, saying, "You have a beautiful voice. It must be useful in warding off nargles." And right then and there, she fell. Hard.

Luna Lovegood did not believe in love at first sight. She had seen it happen, in several occasions. She believed in _crushes_ at first sight, even_ affection_ at first sight. But not raging, hit-me-like-a-truck love at first sight. Until she experienced it. Looking back on it, Luna felt it rather a foolish, Hermione Granger-ish thing to believe. Hermione Granger, who never believed in the unbelievable, unless it was shoved so far into her face that she had to put down her books and finally concede defeat. Considering Luna believed in nearly everything else, it was rather silly for her _not_ to believe in it. But she hadn't. Until she met Rolf Scamander. And then, on that mysterious day of giddy perfection, she fell head-over-heels for him.

**I made this after running around at the beach in September on a cloudy day (BEST day to be at the beach) so I was inspired to make this :D I'm not sure if this is a one-shot or not. I made the title like it might be, but I'm not sure. I love Luna, she and Neville are my favs. I don't think I **_**quite**_** got her character right in the last paragraph, but I think it's ****so ****Luna that she fell in love with a guy as crazy as she is. I love you Luna Lovegood!**

**8/30/2013 Edit: Holy... wow... so I realized how terribly edited this was (over the years, I've become my own Beta, a job I'm a lot better at now than I was back then), so I went through and changed some things, added some ideas, polished up a few paragraphs. Hoping to post an actual update soon, but until then, love you guys! *****air kisses***


	2. Chapter 2: Wrackspurts

**Look what you've made me do. This was only supposed to be a one-shot. Now it's a collection of them. Ah, well... Thanks to my two lovely reviewers, you are wonderful ;) **

**I only **_**wish**_** that I were J.K. Rowling**

"Luna." The woman at the window turned, beaming. Her platinum hair caught the sunlight, and combined with her constantly dreamy opal eyes, it was all he could do not to kiss her right then and there.

Rolf, trying his hardest to keep his cool (only achievable by repeating his grandfather's top one hundred most illustrious creatures over and over in his head), held out the paperwork.

"Here it is. You're all set. One hundred percent paid trip to the islands, provided that you actually bring something back for us." Luna smiled dreamily.

"Not to worry. I've been tracking my lost shoe count over the last few weeks-I think I'm on to something. Unless I'm wrong again, then I'll just have to try the nargles again later, I suppose..."

Rolf's mouth was dry. "_Dear Snorkack she's perfect."_

"...But I really think that, because of Daddy's dirigible—Rolf? Are you okay?" Rolf was snapped out of his daze.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine..." Luna stepped towards him.

"You look like you might have gotten a severe case of wrackspurts. You have all the symptoms—flushed cheeks, stammering," she put her hand to the back of his neck, "elevated pulse..." Rolf caught her hand as she went to move it away. He could have laughed—Luna Lovegood looked genuinely confused.

"Rolf?"

Then he kissed her. Luna froze, then mumbled something into his lips, and moved her hand to grab the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Rolf smiled and moved one hand to her back, pulling her closer and letting his other hand run through her hair.

It could have been years before they parted. Luna, slightly flushed, smiled at him.

"Yes. Definitely the wrackspurts." Rolf grinned.

"Definitely."

"However..."Luna said, stroking the fine hairs on the nape of his neck, "I may require some further tests in order to confirm such a theory."

"Oh, yes," Rolf murmured, leaning down to kiss her again.

**Yay ;) Please review!**


End file.
